


You Stole my Breath Away

by Ramen_Noodles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Arsonist!Thomas, Breneresa, Con Artist!Teresa, F/F, Getaway Driver!Sonya, M/M, Mafia Leader!Minho, Thief!Newt, minaris, newt steals a big diamond, newtmas - Freeform, this was fun to write, thomas names his fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Ramen_Noodles
Summary: Newt left Minho's family after an accident involving his boyfriend, Thomas, occurred. Minho shows up years later with a request, "Find the man named Firefighter." Newt accepts and realizes not everything is as straightforward as it seems.





	You Stole my Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Have a one-shot based on the prompt, 'what if they were criminals?'. I hope you enjoy.

Newt was focused. He was always focused, but tonight he had to be more focus then he had been in years. He'd been hired to steal a large diamond from a jewel museum in Soho.

This diamond had recently been found in a mine in Brazil and was priced in the billions, of course, Newt had priced it's theft at just under its actual worth. Newt was one of the best around and he wouldn't take any else for his work than what it was worth. He may be stealing things but it was an art and he'd cut anyone who said otherwise.

The diamond was in the center of the room and Newt had to entire from a window on the edge of the room. It had laser security and he knew that it’d be tricky to get past. You had to weave through all the lasers, careful not to touch any you’d already passed. It also had thermal detectors and a weight sensor.

Luckily, Newt trained for this, his skin-tight suit was regulated to lower his heat give off to that of the room and he had an exact replica of the diamond in his bag, which he carried in his hands. The window which he’d entered in was on the balcony level. It dropped into an open, square room with only the diamond in the center. He had no doubt that there were cameras but unless the alarm went off, he’d be safe.

So he dropped down, landing safely to the side next to a wall. There was a camera and if he covered it he could get away with his face unseen. Yeah, that sounded good, with that in mind Newt took a cloth from his bag and covered the camera slowly so it’d seem like it went out naturally. When it was covered he stepped back and admired his handiwork, pretty good for a makeshift job.

Next he pulled out his white powder and blew it into the room, the laser triggers glowing through the powder and Newt smired.

“Easy as pie.” He whispered to himself as he started stepping through the lasers. One foot over, a slide under, and two bend and steps later and Newt was at the altar the diamond was resting on.

Throwing the bag up with a flick of his wrist, Newt grabbed the fake diamond and looked at the real one. It was beautiful. If he didn’t already have a buyer set up he’d be tempted to keep it for himself, but sadly, he had to stick to his agreement. He slowly slid the fake diamond into place and caught the real one as it fell.

He slipped it into his bag and bucked under the two beams in front of him, going through the motions to reach the area he came from. Newt did a silent cheer and finished his grappling hook out of his bag. Once he found it, it was thrown up and hooked on to one of the pillars in the banister. He pulled himself up the rope and climbed over the banister only to be met with a face.

“Oh, hello.” The man didn’t look pleased and reached for a walkie talkie on his belt but before he could Newt roundhouse kicked him in the face, his body dropping like a bag of rocks onto the tile. The walkie talkie went tumbling across the floor and Newt thought he’d never heard a prettier sound.

The window he’d slipped through was still open, thankfully and he crawled out and jumped into the car waiting below. Sonya just glanced at him before starting the car. It was a fast car and that was all Newt really knew, she was the one who knew about cars, not him. He knew how to haggle his way from 100 thousand dollars to 100 dollars.

The car roared down the street, the air whipping through his hair made Newt laugh and cheer. Sonya laughed at his antics and turned sharply, throwing off any followers the had. They reached his building after a few minutes of cruising around the city at breakneck speeds.

“Newt you have a visitor.” She said when they finally pulled into his garage. She turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes, “ I told him to go anyway, you aren’t going to like this.”

Newt laughed and patted her arm, “I’m sure it’s fine Sonya. How bad can it be?” 

She mumbled under his breath and locked the car, hopping out before turning and tossing the keys to him. She looked and him and said, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Newt hopped out of the car and put the keys away, jogging you the stairs to the lobby before heading to the elevator. He lived on the penthouse floor before of all the money made from his job. No one questioned him here and that was good, he didn’t need any Feds knocking on his door anytime soon.

When he walked into his penthouse he thought Sonya must’ve been joking until he spotted his chair and desk. The chair was always facing the center of the room when he wasn’t in it but it was facing the window.

“Turn around.” he commanded, his voice ringing out in the silence and the chair slowing turned. It revealed a face he thought he’d never see again. Minho’s face started back at him, that cocky smirk still in place.

“I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again, Minho.”

“You did,” He said slowly, “But I have a job for you.”

“You caused my boyfriend’s death.”

“He knew the risks, Newt.”

“That doesn’t change facts!” Newt screamed at him, “You didn’t tell him everything! And now he’s dead!”

Minho stood up abruptly, “Don’t you ever say I didn’t warn him. Don’t you ever say that. I loved Thomas like a brother. He was part of my family just like you are.”

Newt turned his back to Minho and pointed to the door. Minho slowly got out from behind the desk and walked to the door.

“Newt, I need you in on this. One favor and I’ll never bug you again.”

“I don’t want any jobs you have,” Newt whispered, “Not anymore. Now go away, you aren’t welcome here.”

Minho walked out and Newt felt empty. Newt always felt empty when faced with the truth. He had a tendency to dream that Thomas was still out there, causing a ruckus, raising ell and taking names. But he wasn’t. Newt knew, he’d seen the burned husk.

Newt got himself something to drink, better to be drunk than have feelings, he’d be better tomorrow. Nothing ever prepared him every time he saw Minho, he’d go off and no matter what Minho said, Newt could care less.

Minho used to be like family until the accident. Thomas hadn’t returned and Newt had lost it. He destroyed every priceless thing he’d stolen for Minho and went on a rampage. Mafia training wasn’t something to be messed around with. 

“Stupid Minho, stupid feelings and stupid, stupid me.” He murmured and poured himself another glass of whiskey. Downing it he moved to the bottle.

“Bon appetit.”

***

When Newt woke up the next morning he was on his couch and instantly regretted drinking his feelings away. He could smell food cooking so he groaned and heard Sonya’s voice replying to him.

“Hush now, Newt. You drink your entire bottle of prized whiskey. Shut up and take the pills next to you.” She said and when he looked next to him, sure enough there were two aspirins. Newt had never been so grateful to have a sister in his life.

“Thanks, Sonya.”

“Don’t mention it. I knew you’d’ve had a rough night so I let myself in, hope you don’t mind.” She stated serving up two plates of bacon and eggs.

“As long as you keep cooking like a god, I will never mind when you let yourself in.” He chomped down on a piece of bacon and moaned, it tasted like heaven. He sat p and Sonya sat next to him.

“Also the collector came by to get the diamond so I collected his money and give it to him.” He looked at her, surprised and she continued, “I counted all of it and checked it. It was all good cash.”

Newt nodded and moved on to the eggs, when he finished he grabbed both of their plates and moved to the sink to start washing them.

“Get over here and dry the dishes.” She joined him when asked and they washed and dried the dishes in silence when it was over she pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to get him out of here. He must’ve really messed you up for you to drink the expensive stuff.” Newt shook his head and sighed.

“It was my fault. I got worked up and screamed at him about Tommy.” Sonya hissed, she knew it was a sore spot for her brother and Newt was starting to reject opening up about the night.

“Look, Sonya, I think it’s time for you to go, I need to find another job to do.” He said. She nodded, grateful for a way out. Neither of them really knew how to broach the subject of Thomas. It was something they hadn’t prepared for, he’d always seemed invincible but in the end he was completely human.

Sonya packed up her stuff and walked out the door with a wave. Newt flopped on the couch and let out a long breath. Life was so exhausting with Thomas around and everyone could tell he was snappier with the other around. Newt honestly believed Thomas was the other half of him. His soulmate, but he was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He got off the couch and walked to his desk, he sat down before he even noticed the paper on his desk. It was obviously a note from Minho. It read,

Newt,  
You’ll probably burn this as soon as you see it but I hope you read it as it pertains to Thomas. We believe he’s alive. There was something fishy about his death. This is your mission. Find the arsonist name Firefighter. Get close to him. 

The offer is $40,000. I hope you except.

Call 873-021-7392

He was shaking. Newt was shaking and holding back tears. They thought his Thomas was alive. But now was not the time to be unprofessional. He was taking this job. First, to call the number.

The dialing tones were too long and too annoying and Newt just wanted Minho to pick up already.

“Hello, Minho speaking.”

“Minho, it's me.” He deadpanned.

“Newt. I thought you would have burned the note right away.”

“I thought about it.”

“Good, you're itching for a fight then.”

“That's right.”

Newt was itching for a fight and he was willing to take it out on Minho if he had to, “Just tell me about this Firefighter, ok?”

Minho sighed, “Fine. He showed up shortly after Thomas death. He only burns places that are empty at the time and only places with priceless artifacts or items.”

Newt drew in a breath and Minho chuckled, “I know Newt. It's almost exactly Thomas’ M.O.” 

“I'll look into him, Minho. I have a friend who can help me.” Newt said, glancing at the clock on his wall. 9:08 am. Perfect. Teresa would be up by now.

“I'll call you back.” Newt hung up without another word. He decided to save himself the pain and just text Teresa.

Newt: Hey Teresa, can you help me with something?

Teresa: sure what's up

Newt: I need to find a guy named Firefighter. 

Newt: Heard of him?

Teresa: yeah the arsonist right?

Newt: Yeah. He showed up after Thomas’ death.

Newt: Minho thinks they're connected. 

Teresa: Oh shit. I'll be right over.

With that settled Newt turned and walked up the stairs leading to his room. He needed to change before Teresa came over. She had an eye for beauty and a disgust for all things dirty.

Right now, Newt was the dirtiest thing he'd ever seen. His hair was greasy, he had bags under his eyes and he reeked of alcohol. He needed a shower and pronto.

He stepped into his room and sted all his clothes walking to the bathroom. The shower started up and stream rose and fogged up the mirror. Newt stepped into the shower and instantly felt better.

He spent most of his time in the shower ridding himself of the air of alcohol that had surrounded him. His hair was next and Newt was glad he saved that for last because getting the grease out of his hair fault fantastic and he never wanted to stop. Unfortunately, the buzzer rang, indicating Teresa's presence downstairs.

Newt pushed the buzz in button and selected a sleek white, long sleeved, button down and black skinny jeans to wear. He put them on and walked downstairs just in time to see Teresa walk in through the door wearing a short red dress and heels.

“Teresa!” He exclaimed, smiling and feeling better than he had all day. His friend always improved his mood.

“Newt! My dear, are you ready for this assignment?” She asked in a playful voice. 

“But of course, Teresa, my love!” He was exaggerating and Teresa laughed at him plopping down on the couch and taking off her shoes.

Newt joined her as soon as he was in jumping distance and laid his head on her lap. Absentmindedly, Teresa started carding her fingers through his hair. 

“Real talk, hon. How you holdin’ up?” Her voice was quiet and Newt could tell she was being careful in case he was heartbroken again.

“I'm happy, Teresa, I really am. There's a chance he's alive and I'm going to hold onto it tightly with both hands.” She nodded and gripped his hair a little harder.

“I swear if Minho's just messing with you to get-"

He cut her off, “He wouldn't. He still wants to protect me, to him I'm still family.”

Teresa nodded and resumed carding her hands through his hair. They stayed like that in comfortable silence until Teresa got up, moving towards the kitchen.

“You got any food?”

“In the fridge. Sonya made some chicken last night.” 

He sat up and started looking through the stack of papers she'd brought with her. They were mostly blurring pictures of a male in a pullover hoodie. Some were documents of previous fire done by Firefighter.

“Who is this guy?” He held up a picture so Teresa knew who he was talking about. 

She plopped back down on the couch munching on the chicken strips that had been in the fridge. She licked her fingers before pointing at the picture and while talking with her mouth full she said, “That's Firefighter. It took a lot to get pictures of him.”

Newt looked at the photo more clearly now, this wasn't just any person. This was his clue, the person who could hopefully lead him to Thomas. He carefully folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket.

“Also,” Teresa began, with her chicken finally finished, “Minho’s hosting an engagement party tonight. Are you down to go?”

Newt looked up, “Only if Minho says its ok for me to go.”

Teresa laughed, “Ok? He practically begged me to bring you. Said he's happy you're talking to him.”

Newt shook his head and sighed, “I'm only speaking with him for this assignment. And I'm only going because you asked.”

“That's ok by me, I don't want in on your family drama.” Teresa hand up her hands in the ‘you caught me’ gesture and Newt laughed.

“Ok, let's get ready for this party.” Teresa grinned and they both rushed up the stairs to Newt's bedroom. 

***

The party was in full swing when they arrived and for a brief second, Newt wondered who’s engagement it was for. Minho would probably gush about it if he let him. 

When they walked through the doors Newt felt the room turn to look at them and he agreed, they looked good. Teresa was in a maroon full length dress with a v cut on the top. Newt himself wore a black suit with a button down shirt that had a few buttons unbuttoned. 

Minho spotted them instantly and pulled a brown haired young man over to them. He was grinning ear to ear and Newt noticed a glimmer on both of their fingers. It was Minho’s engagement party. Of course it was.

“Newt, Teresa! You guys made it!” Minho exclaimed, still smiling insanely wide.

“Of course we did!” Teresa hugged him leaving Newt and the other man standing awkwardly to the side. They pulled back after a minute and Teresa pulled Newt up to shake Minho’s hand.

“So who's engagement party is this?” Newt asked, just to be polite. Teresa had that grin that said she knew something he didn't. He didn't like that. The other man blushed as Minho dragged him forward.

“It's Aris’ and I’s engagement party, actually. I'm really happy you could make it Newt.” Aris waved and leaned up to peck Minho on the cheek.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Newt. I've heard a lot about you. Minho speaks about you and Thomas a lot.” Aris said and Minho visibly winced and looked towards Newt. Newt smiled and held out his hand. Aris shook it and the two moved closer.

“Thomas is actually away right now, so he couldn't make it tonight.”

“I see, too bad, it would've been nice to meet him. Minho’s been keeping me out of his work for years, you know.” Aris started talking about how annoying it was that Minho was overprotective. Newt laughed at the correct times and Minho looked bewildered.

“Why are they getting along so well?” He whispered to Teresa. She shrugged and whispered back,

“Maybe they just like each other, two rays of sunshine in our otherwise dark world, I guess.”

Minho nodded, “That makes sense.”

The two pulled back and looked over at their counterparts just as Newt laughed at something Aris had said. It made a pretty scene, Newt laughing and Aris grinning from ear to ear.

Newt was enjoying himself talking to Aris, the guy was funny and it sounded like he and Minho had been dating almost as long as he and Thomas had. He didn't know about the accident and only knew that the two had left the family shortly after a mission went astray.

If Newt had any say, Aris would never know that they thought Thomas was dead because now there was a hope that he wasn't. And the man had managed to worm his way into Newts’ heart with well timed jokes and wide smiles.

“Newt, are you listening?” Aris asked, his eyes wide with concern.

“Oh, no I'm sorry, I got lost in thought.”

Aris smiled and said, “That's ok, I was saying that Minho and I are going to dance but I'd love it if you stayed longer.”

Newt nodded and Aris headed off, his hand intertwined with Minhos’ as they walked to the dance floor. Even Newt had to admit they made a cute couple, scary Mafia boss was in love with a man with bright eyes and even brighter smiles.

He spotted Teresa on a couch next to the deserts table and headed her way, snagging a handful of chocolate as he passed the table. Newt sat next to Teresa and held out his handful of chocolate for her.

“I wish all my girlfriends weren't for cons. I want that kind of happiness.”

Newt looked at her and Teresa looked miserable munching on chocolate, “Maybe you can have that someday Teresa, find someone that'll take you, cons and all.”

“I doubt it but thanks for trying, Newt.”

He looked back at Aris amd Minho after that, watching them dance and mentally congratulated Minho on snagging such a catch. Then he caught sight of Minho’s second in command, Brenda, staring at him and Teresa.

“Teresa, I'll be right back.”

She hummed her approval and grabbed all his chocolate. Newt stood up and walked to the other side of the dance floor were Brenda was.

“You know, Brenda, it isn't polite to stare.” She jumped and turned towards him, breaking her stare down on the couch he'd previously been sitting on.

“Newt, you scared me!” She smacked him on the shoulder and faced Teresa again, “And I wasn't staring. I was admiring the scenery.” 

Newt motioned to Teresa, “Ask her to dance.”

Brenda whipped around so fast, he thought she might've broken her neck. She glared at him and fidgeted. Finally, she sighed and looked at him.

“What even makes you assume she's interested?” She asked, gesturing to herself, “I've got nothing to offer.”

He glanced at her before looking over at Teresa, “You've got everything she needs. Understanding about her life and the cons she pulls, and you won't judge her when she wakes up crying.”

Brenda looked almost in awe of his reasoning and he gave her a nudge. It gave her enough momentum to stumble slightly towards Teresa. She looked back at him a mouthed a ‘thank you’ before facing back to Teresa and walking towards her.

He saw Brenda asking for a dance and Teresa glanced at him for smiling and taking her hand, dragging Brenda towards the dance floor. With all his friends dancing and nothing to do, Newt headed to the balcony, admiring the garden behind the house. It was amazing that this entire place was bought with money made in a criminal organization who ran the underground. He sometimes forgot that his line of work was illegal because the people were such amazing people once you got to know them.

That was when he saw the smoke and fire. It was rising from a building about a block away and Newt ran through the party to get to the front doors. He ignored the yells and calls of his name and ean until he was out the door and down the street. He knew that building, it was an abandoned antiquities shop. Last at night, no one there, expensive merchandise. It was the exact M.O. of Firefighter and Newt would be damned if he didn't find him.

The building was just barely burning when Newt got there and he had to admit, it was beautiful. The flames meshing together in a painting of reds, oranges and yellows. Just barely some hints of blue and white. By the time the man in the hoodie was standing next to him, the building was roaring with fires and ashes were falling from the sky.

“It's beautiful.” Newt whispered and the man froze, “I didn't mean to startle you but, it's your work correct?”

He nodded and Newt felt him relax so he continued, “I've never really seen a fire up close before. My boyfriend, his name was Thomas, used to set fires as a job.”

Firefighter tensed but Newt kept talking anyway, “He used to describe the colors and the heat, if you'd let him. And every fire he started, he'd name. Lisa, Renae, Kaytherin you name it he had it.”

Newt was surprised he was talking about this with someone he'd never meet before and he turned to the man and let a rushed goodbye go before walking back to Minhos’ mansion.

***

As soon as he walked in the door he was whisked into Minhos’ office. Teresa, Brenda, Aris and Minho were standing over him looking worried.

The room itself was in a rectangle shape, imported paintings sitting on the walls, painted in whites and blacks, creating a comfortable and charming setting to the room. The desk in the middle of the room was intimidating with the dark oak wood and the high backed, leather chair that sat behind it. Newt was on one of the couches that lined the walls of the room, all grey to contrast the tan walls of the room. 

“Why didn't you want for us, Newt? You run off and come back covered in ashes. What happened?” Teresa asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over them all.

“I saw a fire,” Newt said and Minho took a sharp breath in, “It was him. Firefighter was there, I started talking about Thomas to get him to open up and he tensed. But when I talked about Thomas’ fires he seemed perfectly fine, like he knew them, personally.” 

Newt paused, collecting his thoughts before starting again, “I think that he knows something about Thomas, even if it's just something we already know. He knows something.”

Newt was in a state of dreaming. He knew that Firefighter knew something about his boyfriend and he would find out. Hopefully, the man would open up to him if he ran into him enough. All Newt wanted was Thomas back, in is arms and setting fires around the city.

Brenda waved her hand in front of his face and Newt came back to the present. Minho was whispering hurriedly with Aris in the corner and Brenda and Teresa were standing in front of him, holding hands, and wearing identical concerned expressions. Teresa was staring him dead in the eye when she spoke. 

“Are you ok, Newt? Like, really ok?”

“Until Thomas is back in my arms I'll never be ok.” He replied, his mouth pulling into a grim smile.

Minho and Aris had stopped whispering due to Aris storming out of the room. Minho walked over looking a thousand years older than he was.

“He's mad we didn't tell him that Thomas was dead. And I understand why but now we know he could be alive.” Minho’s voice was shaky and he was barely holding it together, “It's like he thinks I wanted to hurt him. I didn't. I really didn't.”

Minho looked up and pointed to Newt, saying, “Tell me everything about it, how he acted. What he said if anything. Everything, Newt, not a detail left out.”

Newt started explaining his behaviour, the strangeness in how he held himself, how he tensed at Thomas’ name, the nod exchanged over the beauty of the fire and how he seemed to relax at the sound of Newt's voice. 

Minho and the others were all so invested in his story they didn't notice the man in the window, listening as well. The man in the hoodie who had felt something listening to the blonde who had told him of a man who started fires for a living.

Newt was the first to notice Firefighter but he didn't say anything. He let him be and continued talking, glancing at him every so often. Teresa was next, from her spot on the couch in the corner of the room she could see the window clearly. She looked to Newt who just smiled at her and she shrugged listening to him again.

Brenda noticed just before Minho but left him be, figuring that if the others didn't care neither did she. Minho saw him leaning on the window and leaned back in his chair, motioning for Newt to stop.

“So what does he have to do with Thomas?” He asked, trying not to sound too annoyed as the man leaning on the window behind him had perked up at the sound of his voice. 

“Well, I think he might've known Thomas. It's a plausible explanation for calming down at the names of the fires, something he knew or could've known.” Newt replied, starting to pacing in the middle of the room, probably wearing down the rug that lay there.

It made sense, if he had known Thomas, he would've known the names of his fires and he could have been calmed by a sense of sameness from Newt. The others were clearing thinking it and it looked like the man in the window was confused.

“Do you have something to say about this Firefighter?” Newt asked and it caught the man off guard, he looked around the room and saw all the people in there looking at him. He seemed to be thinking and Newt gestured to the rest to let him be.

“I don't know what to say. I don't know a Thomas but, I do know the fires.” He finally said and his eyes lit up with a fire exactly like Thomas’, “I remember they were beautiful but not much else.”

Newt was studying him intensely and Firefighter looked uncomfortable. The others noticed something was up and started filing out of the room. Once they'd left, Newt pulled Firefighter in and sat him on a couch. He sat next to him and started talking.

“Remember the fires?”

A nod.

“All of them?”

Another nod answered him.

“But you don't know Thomas? Why not? Do you not remember him?”

“I,” He started, “I don't remember much really. I don't even know who I am.” 

Newt looked towards him, surprised, “You don't know who you are?” That was a development. If he remembered the fires before he remembered himself it was a clue.

“I remember you, too.” He said, looking up at Newt and he suddenly seemed so similar to Thomas that there was no difference. Firefighter and he sat there and leaned closer and closer until the only thing separating them was Firefighters’ hood.

“Can I take it off?” Newt asked, his breath fanning out over Firefighters’ cheek and the other nodded. He reached up and pulled the hood off revealing familiar dark brown hair and a face Newt thought he'd never see again.

“Tommy.”

“Newt.”

Then his face was grabbed and their foreheads were touching. Newt leaned into the touch and sighed out. It felt nice to be close to him again. But Thomas was shaking.

“I'm so sorry for leaving you and forgetting you. You came to talk to me and I remember your voice, it was calming and I loved it. I knew then that I knew you. I knew you.” Thomas looked up and continued, “ Newt you saved me.”

Newts’ eyes teared up and he peppered kisses all over his Tommys’ face. He didn't stop until he reached Thomas’ lips.

“Can I?” He whispered and once he got an ok, he connected their lips. It was slow and tender. Sparks flew behind Newt's closed eyes and Thomas moved in closer. Newt moved back and Thomas opened his eyes. 

“We'll be ok. We can do this.” Thomas said, “We can do this.”

And Newt knew they could because he had Thomas with him. They could rule the criminal underworld again.


End file.
